


It's All Gonna Be Okay

by rogve_witch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Pregnancy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogve_witch/pseuds/rogve_witch
Summary: Bucky and you both have a bad day. Turns out they are exactly what each other needs.





	It's All Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fic and hopefully, it's not terrible!

As another day winds down in the Avengers tower, or more specifically another mission less day winds down, you head towards the room Bucky and you share. You've been dating for around a year, but have known each other for three years. It took some time for you both to break down each other's walls and trust another person. "Hey Y/N!" shouts Steve (aka Captain America and your boyfriend's best friend). You turn around and reply, "Yeah Cap?" "He had a bad day and is in a mood, thought you would like a warning." Steve says. "Thanks for the heads up, have a good night." You say with a sigh. It isn't that you mind when Bucky is in a mood, he is entitled to feel that way, it's just that you had a long day too and don't know if you have it in you to cheer him up. 

You enter your joint room to see your super soldier of a boyfriend sitting against the wall with his head down holding the teddy bear he got you when you moved into the tower. It was your favorite and the one you cuddle when he's out on missions. "Hey Buck" you say trying to mask your stressed out state so that you can take care of him. "Hi Y/N, how was training?" he says as you walk towards the closet to change into some more comfortable clothes. "Uhm, it was okay i guess. Steve said you had a rough day and by the way your squeezing Beary I guess that's true, huh?" you ask as you put on some sleep shorts and a tank top. "It's stupid" he mumbles. "Then humor me babe." you reply. You walk across the room and sit next to him and put your head on his shoulder. "We were in the gym finishing up a lesson to help Peter improve his fighting and he said how excited he was to get home to his Aunt. Apparently they were going out to get Thai food and it was his favorite." You nod for him to continue. "The kid was so excited to hang out with his aunt, and I was jealous. I just miss having a family around I guess." Oh. You knew he missed the past sometimes but didn't realize how much.

"Have you ever wanted a family of your own?" you ask. "I would love one. When I was younger I always pictured getting a nice dame and settling down with kids but I don't think it's possible now." he answers. "Why not?" "Well I'm pretty sure I can't have kids. With all that Hydra did, and how old I really am I imagine it's impossible." he says with a tone of sadness. "If it was possible would you still want kids." you probe. He wastes no time to reply with "I know it's selfish because of how much of a mess I am, but God yes. I want to be a dad and raise a child and get to hold them and watch them grow up." Your heart melts and all your fears melt with it. "Buck" "Yeah doll?" "It's possible" He looks at you with his adorable confused face, as he asks "What's possible?" You can't help but chuckle as his cluelessness. You smile as you say "To have a kid, I'm pregnant you idiot." 

Bucky takes a minute to stare, then yells "WHAT? You're pregnant, I'm going to be a dad?" Laughing you reply "Yes, I was so stressed all day that you wouldn't want a kid and that I would mess this poor baby up. But knowing you want this makes it all seem okay." Bucky smiles and says "I love you, and we're going to have the best kid ever. I'm in this 100% and we can figure it out together." he then looks at your stomach and says "and I love you too." And for the first time today you feel calm and ready for this next step.


End file.
